Fruit Juice
by Jericka
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are playing a prank on their teacher when they stumble across a girl in a well. The prank goes on, but now they have some strange girl with them. What do they do? What happens to Kakashi. Where is Sasuke! Read on to find out more!
1. Randomnesss

**Authors Note:** This is not my first fanfiction! I have done many before. I think my first fanfiction was a Harry Potter FF. I tried Inuyasha but that didn't work to well. Anyways. This is just a story I am writing where it is soo unbelievably random it will make your cheeks bleed! (See.. Totally random!) Anyways, this is my first Naruto fic, and there may be some OOC but that's the plan! I want them totally different.. but thats because there are some very interesting twists in the story. But I won't spoil.

**Disclaimer: **So far.. I do not own any character's mentioned in this Chapter. I wish I did. But I don't. So DON'T SUE ME! (Although.. I wish I owned Kakashi melts )

On with the story I guess?

**Chapter 1 : Wtf?**

It was another day in the Konoha Village. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the wind was blowing at aproximately 13km/hr in the direction of west. Everyone went about their regular busy selves.

It was quiet...

A little too quiet...

Untill Uzumaki Naruto came strolling down the street, knocking over many vendors as he passed, Naruto was just soo clumsy. (**AN**: Kinda OOC...kinda not..eh?)

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he neared his friends house. Sakura, upon hearing Naruto call, stuck her head out the window, still towel drying her hair.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can't a friend drop by before a mission?" He called back. "Lemme in? I'm starving!"

Sakura left the window and walked across her room, down the hall way and down the stairs, through another hallway and to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by an always cheerful Naruto. She moved out of the way and Naruto stepped in. He looked around. /Her house is very neat./ He thought as he walked into te living room.

"I'll be back. I have to finish getting dressed." Sakura told Naruto. "The Ramen is in the kitchen cupboards. I assume you know how to make it?" She gave him a questionable look before exiting the room.

----5 minutes later.

Sakura entered the kitchen to the smell of freshly made Ramen wearing her usual outfit, a pinkish-red, sleevless shirt, white skirt with black shorts underneath and knee lenght boots. (**AN**: Totally made up by the way XD)

"Oi. Your Ramen is getting cold!" Naruto said all the wy from the counter bar.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Sakura replied back. She took a seat beside Naruto. "I am surprised you didn't eat my share." She gave him a small smile.

"I am a gentleman! I won't eat a ladies meal!" He snorted.

After finishing up, she went to her mail slot to get the mail. "FINALLY! My Ranma 1/2 Volume 11 is here" She hugged it to her chest. (**AN** I have alot of authors notes XD I guess I need to explain a lot of stuff '' Okaay.. This was really random.. '') Sakura just loved the characters, and it was drawn so well! The story was a little dumb but it was funny.

"Sorry to burst your bubble of happiness Sakura, but if we don't leave now, Kakashi-sensei will get there before us!"

"As if! He's always late. Plus, if we come later then him, it'll teach him a lesson! " /DAMN RIGHT IT WILL/ Inner Sakura piped up. /See how he likes it./ Inner Sakura pumped her fist into the air.

"HA!" You'd think after 5 years of being our teacher, he would have learned by now.." Naruto chuckled to himself.

---- Somewhere in the training grounds.

Kakashi leaned against his favorite Alder tree as he read the latest book in his favorite series , Come Come Paradise, now with pictures! (**AN** I feel dirty letting the love of my life read dirty books with dirty picture . )

Kakashi put down his book (reluctantly) when he heard a twig snap. /It's about time those kids got here/

Kakashi looked around.. They were nowhere to be seen. /Odd? He thought to himself. And then, all of a sudden, he felt very warm and sleepy. His eyelids dropped and he fell into a nice slumbe, dreaming about naked ladies.

----

"Who knew Kakashi-sensei would let his guard down like that?" Sakura asked. "Usually he can tell when we get this close to him."

"Maybe he is getting old." Naruto shrugged. He pulled off his mask (he didn't want to fall asleep too!) and tossed it aside. He lept from his spot in the tree and ran towards Kakashi with Sakura hot on his tails. (ooooh the irony XD)

" I wonder why we didn't think of this brilliant plan bef--" Naruto was cut off. He tripped over a square well in the middle of the path. /He is soo reckless/ Inner Sakura commented.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura ran to his side. "You can be such a clutz sometimes!" She examined his extremities.

"Nothing is wrong. You just hit your head against this rather large, semi sharp rock!" She grabbed it and tossed it over her pink head, causing Naruto heads to hit the ground. ("uunnnnhhhhh" Naruto moaned.)

b "WHAT THE FUCK!" /b cried a girl from inside the well.

...Theres a girl in the well...

Sakura jumped, not just from the shout but also from the language!. She got up and scooted to the well and peeked inside.

Sitting against the far wall at the bottom of the well was a raven-haired girl with brown eyes. Her clothes were green and white. They looked funny.

"INUYASHA! I'm going to kill you!"

--------------

Ooookay. Bet you weren't expecting that! HAHAHAHA! I told you this story was random!.. I still haven't even thought of a plot for it.. I just started writting.

I love leaving people with cliff hangers. It's jsut so much fun!

READ AND REVIEWWWW. If you want a new chapter.. you have to review! I like reviews, the inspire me and I feel like not giving another chapter without a few reviews. (I MIGHT update in a day or two after Im done writting a bit more)

It's like 12:26 AM on a school night soo I should sleep. Toodlez!


	2. A Nasty Trick and a Makeover

**A/N... **Oookay.. Wasn't inspired much for this and I only got 1 review... But I felt like uploading it now XD I just finished writting it and Im pretty pleased. Hope you like it! And excuse the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes... I hate editing a proof reading.. the first half is also mainly dialogue... Im not that great with big descriptions.. so most of this will be dialogue.

**Disclaimer**: I love Naruto soo much.. but the characters are not mine.. as much as I want them to be. Well.. Neither is Kagome or Inuyasha.. I wish they were too.

On with the story shall we?

**Chapter 2: A Nasty Trick and a Makeover **

"Inuyasha! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome screamed in rage. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

...silence...

"...Inuyasha...?" Kagome said nervousley. No answer. "Miroku? Sango? Shippou? ...Kouga...?" No answer.

"Ahem.. What are you doing in the well?" Kagome looked up in surprise. A younge Pink haired women, around 19 years old, with Jade green eyes, stared down at her.

"Oi! Sakura! Who's in the well?"

"Um...This isn't Feudal Japan is it...? A blonde haired boy that looked about the pink haired girls age came into view.

"Are you on crack lady? This is the Konoha village of the Hidden Leaf!" The blond buy said proudly.

The girl hit him on the head.

"Naruto! Have you no manners! Help her out of the well!" Naruto mumbled under his breath, and reached down into the well. Kagome relunctantly grabbed his hand and he pulled her out.

----------- (**AN **okay.. Just so you guys know.. when you see "--------" it means its a change of POV or.. a new setting k? just though I should clear that up.. )

The girl in the well grabbed Narutos hand relunctantly and he pulled her up and out of the well.

"You are going to tell us your name aren't you?" Naruto questioned, looking at the girl. "Or.. are we going to have to play the guessing game?"

The girl eyed him suspiciously. "It's Kagome." Naruto grinned and grabbed her hands. She looked a little freaked out.

"Hello Kagome! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Sakura-chan!" He continued to hold her soft hands and continued to grin.

"Naruto! Let go of her hand! Your scaring the poor kid!" She bopped Naruto on the head.

"..ow.."

"Kid? 15 is hardly a kid." Kagome said a little annoyed.

"Well.. were 19.. and anything 3 years years younger than us is pretty much a kid..." Naruto said with a finger to his chin.

"Im sorry.. I didn't realize how old you were." Sakura bowed her head.

"Uh.. it's okay.." Sakura was whispering into Naruto ear.

"Hey.. listen.. Can you stay here for about 5-10 minutes? We were kinda in the middle of something when we found you..." Naruto said looking at Kagome.

"Uhhh..."

"Great!" Naruto beamed. "Be back soon!" He grinned at Kagome and grabbed Sakuras arm and they rushed off to the unconsious Kakashi.

---------

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" Naruto asked, looking down at his sensei.

"Because we need to have some fun sometime!" Sakura grabbed her beauty bagand pulled out a bunch of elastics. She handed half to Naruto, who looked at them funny.

"Okay.. I don't think you knwo how to braid hair so.. just watch closely to what Im doing and do it.. I guess." They happily started to braid all of Kakashi-sensei's beautiful silver hair.

Sakura pulled out her makeup bag once they were finished. "Naruto.. Go get Kagome and bring her here, I will finish up. " She grinned evily. /Now the real fun begins/ Inner pumped her fists infront of her. (with a face kinda like this --- XD ) Sakura took out her pink eyeshadow and a brush and swept it along Kakashis eyelid. She then reached into her bag for her angled makeup brush. She loaded it with dark reddish-purple eye shadow and lightly swept it from his lash line up to create the illusion of eyeliner. She then examined him. /Looks good/ Inner Sakura commented. She reached into her bag again and found her lipstick. Sakura grinned. She really shouldn't take advantage of the situation, but she couldn't resist. She went for his mask and started to pull it down when something smucked her face.

"Oi..." Sakura fell over. She looked at Kakashi and he had just rolled over. "feh.. I guess his face isn't meant to be seen." Sakura frowned.

"Eh? Wht was that Sakura?" Naruto was back with the girl, Kagome. Naruto looked at Kakashis face. "Good job Sakura-Chan! I didn't know you were so good with makeup." And thats when His face met her fist.

Kagome giggled. Her stomach growled. Sakura laughed.

"Lets go get some ramen!"

Narutos ears perked up. "Ramen?" He tilted his head like a curious puppy.

"My treat!" Sakura said. Naruto grinned and Kagome looked ever soo confused.

**------------------**

Kakashi- Waaaahh.. Jericka you are soo evil to me!

Jericka- I know.. But it's because I love you and your so fun to torture.

Kakashi- s-drops Should I be afraid...?

Jericka- Very afraid XD

Sakura- backs away slowly

Jericka- grabs Kakashis vest Into the closet we go!

Kakashi- groans not this again...

Okkaaaaaay.. Again.. Please review! They make me happy! And since this story is supoosed to be random, Im open for any suggestions you may have.. XD

Ciao.. Ps.. Sorry its soo short.. I have a hard time writting long chapters.


End file.
